My First Kiss
by Rainless Thunder
Summary: "I know my mom's pretty, but you can't have her!"  I have to admit, the brat made a step in the right direction. But sorry to say-  He's too late.


**This one has and requires an explanation. DO Not take this seriously, but I guess you could if you want^^ This is me writing Ichigo as a complete jerk, and I in fact know he's out of character. Let's say, Ikumi probably is too. So I will tell you again don't talk this seriously. Also, this pretty much borders PWP, if it isn't already. But if you want me to add on, tell me in a review, I kind set myself up for a plot, so tell me if I should. **

**So,,,,I guess, I hope you enjoy and please review. Please be nice, I don't usually write like this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**A/N: Language and sexual situations**

My First Kiss

"Don't try to get close to my mom just because she's beautiful!"

"I know my mom's pretty, but you can't have her!"

I have to admit, the brat made a step in the right direction. But sorry to say-

He's too late.

OOO

"Come on Ichigo-chaaan!" Her voice was so….enticing.

Usually, when she says that ludicrous nickname of mine, I can't stand it. Though, I can never announce my distaste for it because she's my boss and I need the money. My plans to finally move out were almost complete. But what we were doing had nothing to do with finances. All I can do is softly moan and sigh as I kiss her and she kisses me back.

"What else do you want from me?"

"I just want to finish this, before Kaoru-chan gets home."

"Okay."

I'm blank, no thoughts, just actions. Just piecing together this whole fucked up scenario, it feels so immoral, but consensual all the same. Who cares about age, once you've become an adult, there's a whole new set of options. It's just the way I've become prone to thinking, I feel this new almost sadistic, apathetic way of behavior is my passed hollow side seeping into me. Though, both Tensa Zangetsu and my hollow form cared for me, however big or small that may have been. They actually gave a damn.

Her arms ease themselves around my neck and she kisses me again, even if I rejected, I don't think I could have kept that promise for long, the heat of her straddling my lap as I sit on that dark colored couch in her office would be too much to turn back from. I can't help but kiss her back, those lips taste so fucking good. She's already topless, and my hands skim and grip at her bare skin. This raw insanity, this was nothing like romance. It wasn't love either. I'm sure of it. Just two people in need of some kind of release, our need to do something ridiculous is overwhelming. So why not just fuck your boss, she receives her satisfaction and so do I, not to mention the small raise. It's a win- win situation. This was my first time, and she claimed it. She may not have known in the first place. But why would I care, a boy's first time is never important. It's only ever the girl that waits and worries about the damn phase in her sexual maturity. Oh the pain! The clutching of the sheets and the clawing at his back and all that. I want it to be with someone I truly love. At least Ikumi- san has already passed that stupid phase. Unless that brat of hers is adopted, but I doubt that, since she's already given that present away, I can fuck her to the high heavens. That's if I can even last that long.

"You know I've never done this before right?" My voice is low.

"I figured, I can feel the hesitance in your fingers, your touch."

She stops talking and brings her lips to mine again. Her hand is splayed across my clothed chest and the other is gripping at my hair. In my head, though I really want to continue this, I can't help but question how this all started in the first place.

OOO

The heat was almost unbearable. Ikumi-san was sitting in her office chair, legs crossed and a tired expression set deep on her features.

"Ikumi-san, can I go home now?"

"Not until you do one last job for me." she teased. Her voice almost always sounded like that. Like I had something left to do.

"And what is that?" I sigh. Leaning back on the couch, no matter how much warmer it made me, I still settled into it. Oh, how good sleep would feel if I could have it right then.

But in the end, it's just too twisted and ridiculous to turn this situation in any good light, but into those of a cliché beginning to hopeless porno.

OOO

Sweat accumulates against my temples and brow. I begin to kiss her jaw line and throat, while her moans are apparent in my ears. As I do so, her hands are claw-like upon my shoulders. My fingers explore the bare skin of her chest and waist, leaving goose bumps in their wake. I abruptly cup her left breast in my left hand, the tip is hard and evident against my palm, and her breath hitches. My open mouthed kisses to her skin are no longer enough, I begin to straight up lick her throat and jaw, her movements are nothing short of encouraging.

"Take this off." She's tugging at my shirt. I quickly obey, my shirt is promptly removed and tossed off carelessly. My hands take new positions on her body. One is tangled in her dark hair, and the other is wrapped fully around her waist, her body angled upwards, so her breasts line up with my face. Her right breast is taken into my mouth, my tongue flicks and I occasionally suck at the tip. My arm is holding her so close to me, the space between us is practically nonexistent. From there, I leave her breast and drag my tongue down the plane of her stomach. My breaths are coming out in uneven heavy rasps along with the occasional pleasurable growl of mine.

"Ichigo-chan, how long do you think you can last?"

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"This is your first right?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with it?"

"Let me show you."

She recedes from me. Ikumi-san places her self between my easily parted legs. Just what was she going to show me? Her lithe fingers begin to hastily undo the buttons to my jeans. It was right then when I actually noticed the sudden tingle beneath them, my groin was sort of pulsing beneath the fabric, it was almost overwhelming, the heat in my stomach threatened to explode. Before I knew it, she had gasped me in her palm.

"This, Ichigo-chan, is called over stimulation." She began to sort of rotate her palm around me, I didn't know I could moan this loud. I growl, long and drawn out, my stomach is about to erupt, what was this feeling-

"AHHH-" My hands are grasping at the couch cushions as if for dear life. My knuckles white, and Ikumi-san smirking below me. Sweat is dripping down my cheeks and brow.

"Did I just-?"

"Yes you, Ichigo-chan, just came. You didn't make it very far though," She grinned up at me. "That's the problem with teenagers, they don't last long, not very long at all."

"Then why bother?" I choke out.

"Because, I sort of find myself a little attached to you," Ikumi-san tilts her head. "I could ask you the same."

"I don't know, because-because-" In honesty I knew the answer, the one I really wanted to be with was gone, she was lost from my sight. I couldn't see her no matter how much I wanted to or tried to. These many months alone have really put into perspective what I thought didn't matter. What I thought had nothing to do with our friendship. I hoped. Hope was a last desperation at this point. I hung onto that hope that she'd come back. I held on for dear life. On the outside, in the eyes of those who don't know me, all they see is apathy. Like I don't care at all. While in the minds of those I've let inside, all they see is depression and the distinct feeling that I'm not the same anymore. That I miss her.

I feel like a jerk. What can I do but, let my boss seduce me. What's wrong with letting her take advantage of my virgin view on these kind of things. Pun intended. I'm not going to say I was never the type to be sexually active and into being intimate with everyone. And I don't want to be, I felt that things of that nature could wait. I wish I was more capable of waiting.

I'm powerless.

"Ikumi- san, Please stop, I'm done." I begin to lift myself from the couch, she holds me down. I knew she was strong, but I didn't think she'd use it to take advantage of me in a situation like this. She wasn't a push over, and I should have known that fact from the thousands of times she had literally kidnapped me and told me to work or I'm not getting paid.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's just-," I'm frustrated, she knew nothing about Rukia. She'd never met Rukia. "sorry." I wasn't really sorry, I had nothing else to say, I just didn't know what else to say.

"Be honest with me," she took my hand and squeezed. "I'm definitely not anyone you're interested in, am I," she sounded so fragile, kind of like when she talked to her son. But at the same time, completely different. "who would be interested in an old lady like me? Don't misinterpret this, Ichigo."

I listened hard, I was just beginning to get used to the informal honorific attached to my name.

"What do you mean?" I rotated my hand so that I held hers back. Now that I thought about it, where was her son's father? Her husband? Or boyfriend?

"I'm not asking you to love me, I'm not asking anyone to care, just, I don't know-" Ikumi-san was visibly uncomfortable she had begun to raise her other arm to cover her bare breast, that was before I took that arm in my free hand.

"Why are you suddenly so uncomfortable? I've already seen you this way, are you scared?" my brows furrow and she stares up at me.

"Don't try and sympathize with me, I know you were thinking of someone else." My grip on her arm instantly loosened and she brought her hand to my face.

"It wasn't at first," I admitted. "But towards the end, that's what sort of happened." I finished simply.

"It's fine," she stood up, she still held my hand while her other hand was still placed on my cheek. Ikumi- san leaned down and kissed me once more.

"Ikumi." I said once the kiss had broke.

"Here, at least let me help you clean up." she grinned. Leading me by the hand to her bathroom.

I couldn't help but feel a rush of affection for her and her understanding of my situation.

"Oh, I almost forgot," She punches my shoulder. "I'm Ikumi-san to you."


End file.
